1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tape wind-up method and apparatus, and more particularly to a method of and an apparatus for winding up a number of tapes simultaneously as in a web slitter. The tape wind-up method and apparatus in accordance with the present invention are particularly applicable to a web slitter wherein a wide web is slit into a number of tapes and the slit tapes are wound up on reels simultaneously.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a web slitter in which a wide web is slit into a number of thin tapes by means of a slitter or a rotary cutter, the slit tapes are wound up on a number of wind-up reels simultaneously. When the wind up of the tapes is completed on a set of reels, the tapes are cut and the reels are replaced with to new ones. Changing of the reels involves removal of the wound-up reels from take-up shafts and loading of empty reels in their place. Since the change of reels takes a long time and considerable labor, the productivity of the tape wind-up system is markedly lowered by the reel change operation.